Maverick
by Jarzard
Summary: Deciding to go your own way can be deadly. Ash decides to go against all tradition and continue his training. What could POSSIBLY happen eh? finished might continue if asked.


Have you ever noticed how many of the love stories on FF.net in the pokemon section are AAMR? Why is that? Because it is easy? Got me Well this isn't really a love story but it should be enjoyable I hope just review ok! After all this is my birthday...  
  
Oh yeah a key  
  
'blah blah' means thinking  
  
#S# means the start of a flashback  
  
#E# means the end of a flashback  
  
Maverick  
  
By Jarzard  
  
Gasping for breath Ash hit his knees and wretched (you know as in throwing up) off of the small arch that spanned over the volcano. Falling onto his back he watched the mist from his breath rise into the ever-black sky. He dropped his arm over the edge hoping the heat would sear flesh. That his arm would burn and blacken giving him just a little penance for what he had done.  
  
But he wouldn't die no matter how inviting that pool of red looked... no... first he had to apologize first then... then he would join his beloved.  
  
#S#  
  
Shouts could be heard from inside Professor Oak's research laboratory.  
  
"ASH GIVE IT UP!" Misty cried.  
  
"NO I WONT!!! ITS MY LIFE!"  
  
"Ash all trainers quit at if not before the age of fifteen." Brock tried to reason.  
  
"FINE IF YOU WONT COME WITH ME ILL GO ALONE!"  
  
And with that he had stomped out of the lab along with Brock's and Misty's life.  
  
#E#  
  
'Im sorry... if I had listened none of this would have happened.' Ash thought bitterly.  
  
#S#  
  
Sighing Ash looked out over the rolling country side. He had been *everywhere* now where could he go? Rubbing his temples he started off down the hill glancing around for anyone else. No one was anywhere in sight. Starting off once again he tripped down and ran into the one person who would eventually mean so much to him.  
  
#E#  
  
Glancing around as he clutched his side Ash waited for it to come... it always did.  
  
#S#  
  
He was slammed into a tree luckily for him or else he could have seriously been injured.  
  
Blearily he looked around. Team Rocket was after Pikachu again and now they were getting vicious. He slumped forward but was caught by a pair of arms.  
  
"Get some sleep Ash." His lover whispered as nothingness stole Ash's mind away.  
  
#E#  
  
He had to grin at that memory. A little blood dripped from his mouth falling, hissing into the equally red liquid below.  
  
#S#  
  
He struggled against the bonds that held him. Oh how he wished he had relented all those years ago. If he had this wouldn't be happening.  
  
No... No! this was all a dream... just a sick dream...  
  
"PIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAPIIIIIIII" His beloved pokemon screeched as it was slowly torn apart shred by shred. Fur being peeled off and muscle being scalded.  
  
Tied to a tree he listened to his beloved pikachu be tortured to death as he cried helplessly.  
  
#E#  
  
He had resisted while everyone else had surrendered all but his beloved that is. Oh it had cost so much... he should have given in with all of the others....  
  
#S#  
  
"Quick Ash go that way" His only ally pointed off in the other direction.  
  
"But." Ash started  
  
"No Buts! Just go... and remember... I love you!"  
  
And with that his only friend did as he had done seven years before to his own friends. But while he had left for himself his lover had just left to save him... Falling to his knees Ash cried for his loss.  
  
#E#  
  
'If you had never became involved with me you would still be alive' Ash cried as he watched his teardrops fall and eventually disappear before they hit bottom.  
  
#S#  
  
Ash sat on top of the hill overlooking the Pallet valley. It looked like a painting, he mused. Tracing his finger along the vertical slash that had take out his left eye he smirked humorlessly as he stood and left the ruined husks that was all he had left of his old home town.  
  
#E#  
  
'Im sorry, but you shouldn't have turned to Giovanni.'  
  
#S#  
  
He looked into the eyes of the last officer Jenny.  
  
"Ah the mass-murdering-mother-killing-son-of-a-goat" she laughed. "Oh I kill myself!"  
  
"Yes you do" His hard gravelly voice said as she looked down at the hole that used to be her chest. Glancing up she looked at the big thirty caliber gun in his hand uncomprehendingly.  
  
#E#  
  
'you deserved to die, and thus, so do I' he thought as he watched the monster of his nightmares descend into the bowl.  
  
#S#  
  
"I hate you Ash." Misty stated simply as the mob behind her roared its agreement.  
  
"I hate me too."  
  
"And here both of our problems will die." For the first time in two years Misty's charred and disfigured face grinned as the mob charged... and died.  
  
#E#  
  
'People never understood... well none but Sabrina that is.' The monster only had a few more steps until he would tower over Ash and end Slayers life.  
  
#S#  
  
"Ash?" The black haired girl in front of him gasped.  
  
"Why hello Sabrina! Will I have to kill you too? But before you jump to conclusions why don't you read my mind and then decide." Ash's smile looked evil with the scar across his eye and the missing right arm.  
  
Eyes going wide Sabrina collapsed into his arm crying.  
  
"We never knew... Im so sorry..."  
  
#E#  
  
The monster towered over him as he laid sprawled out on the small walkway.  
  
"FINNALY. HERE YOU DIE" Its booming voice said with very little intelligence.  
  
Showing no emotion Ash continued to watch it.  
  
"WE TOLD YOU AT THE BEGINNING WE WOULD WIN."  
  
Still no sign of emotion showed on his face.  
  
Suddenly a blast threw the monster off of the bridge and to its death. But Ash never noticed the monster or the breaking of the land bridge.  
  
"Ash I love you and we shall meet again very soon too." The figure slowly faded into nothingness as the bridge finally broke. Smiling for the first time in several years Ash relished in the second of burning before he died. 


End file.
